


Merlin reveals: in which Merlin probably should not have told Gwaine first, and weird shit happens

by KillerLaurel



Series: Merlin: In Which Many Things Happen [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen, Magic Revealed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-30
Updated: 2012-07-30
Packaged: 2017-11-11 02:02:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/473227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerLaurel/pseuds/KillerLaurel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Merlin told Gwen and the Knights of the Round Table about his magic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merlin reveals: in which Merlin probably should not have told Gwaine first, and weird shit happens

“This...” Merlin winced as Gwaine stared at him in shock. He had underestimated how hard it would be to tell the other knights about his magic. “Is....” Gwaine seemed like he was building up to an explosive outburst. “BRILLIANT!” Gwaine shouted at last, grinning and laughing as he caught Merlin up in a bear hug and twirled him around. “I knew it!”  
“Can’t. Breathe!” Merlin choked out. Gwaine released him, still grinning. “You knew?” Merlin half coughed out.  
“Well, pretty much. I mean, that little guy at the bridge when we were following Arthur on his quest? He was shouting about Courage and Strength and Magic, and I’m not actually that stupid.”  
“Oh.” Merlin felt rather silly.  
“This is going to be so much fun!” Gwaine continued his spazz session.  
“Magic is still illegal you know,” Merlin pointed out.  
“Psshaw,” Gwaine dismissed his concern. “His Royal Prattiness is upstairs this moment working to repeal the law. Can you turn water into ale? Mead?”  
“Probably,” Merlin shrugged. It figured Gwaine would want to use magic to get drunk.  
“Oh, oh, oh! Turn the water in the court fountain into mead!!” Gwaine practically squeal. Really, he was getting way too carried away. Then something occurred to the knight, “Who else have you told about this?” he whispered conspiratorially.  
“Just you. Of course Arthur and Morgana and Giaus know, but I was going to tell you guys one at a time.”  
“No, bad idea, Merlin,” Gwaine replied seriously.  
“And I suppose you have a good one?”  
“It’s perfect!”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Merlin made a note never to tell Gwaine first about his magic without backup again. Gwaine, brilliant idiot that he was, had organized a meeting of the Round Table. He pointedly had not invited Arthur or Gaius. And so Gwen, Elyan, Leon, and Percival sat expectantly, waiting for Gwaine to get to his point. And so the knight did so.  
“So, everyone knows Arthur is changing the laws on magic, right?” there were nods around the table. “And everybody loves Merlin, right?” the nods were more confused this time. “And nobody hates magic, right?” everyone shook their heads. “So, no one is going to be mad when Merlin-” that was the final straw. Merlin clapped a hand over Gwaine’s mouth, shutting him up.  
“I’m a warlock,” he announced to the group, his voice strong, his head held high as he silently dared them to challenge him.  
“Merlin!” Gwen was shocked and her outburst sparked a flurry of questions and exclamations from the rest. (Excluding Percival, who just sat there, looking at Merlin, and nodding in a vaguely accepting manner.)  
“Since when?”  
“Magic is still illegal!”  
“What were you thinking?”  
“Are you trying to get yourself killed?!”  
“Isn’t this great?” Gwaine shouted from behind Merlin’s hand. “So many things make sense now!”  
Everyone paused to think about that for a moment.  
“You mean whenever we thought you were getting drunk down at the tavern,” Gwen started thoughtfully, “you were actually off doing magic, right?”  
“Clearly,” Elyan spoke up. “I mean, who would actually believe Merlin spent that much time drinking?”  
“Apparently we did,” Leon pointed out. Percival nodded.  
“You’re just plain gullible, then,” Gwen decided. “I never thought Merlin was a drunk.”  
The knights and Gwen started squabbling again, apparently trying to figure out precisely when Merlin had been sneaking around and not agreeing on their conclusions. Even Percival chipped in. Merlin sighed, exasperated.  
“Shut up already!” he finally snapped. The five gaped at him. Gwen glanced around at the knights before she burst out laughing.  
“What?” they asked. Merlin was looking extremely embarrassed; his ears were turning a bright red. “What?!”  
“Your cloaks!” Gwen managed to choke out. Merlin hid his face in his hands. The cloaks of the four knights had turned from Pendragon red to a bright, brilliant pink. Everyone except Percival protested vehemently.  
“Merlin, change them back!”  
“That wasn’t funny!”  
“How could you do this to me? I thought we were best mates!” That was Gwaine.  
“Seriously, Merlin! Change them back!”  
Percival just nodded.  
“I’m going to tell the Princess!” Gwaine shouted.  
“Not unless you want to walk through the halls with a bright pink cloak on,” Gwen pointed out.  
“NOOOOOOOoOOOooooOOOOOoooooooOOOOOOO!!!!” Gwaine moaned and slithered bonelessly off his chair into a pile of melodramatic knight of the floor. Gwen looked amused as both Percival and Elyan started gently kicking Gwaine back and forth. Leon rolled his eyes.  
“Idiot knights,” Merlin muttered. “Hey Gwen, you want to go shopping?”  
“Sure,” Gwen smiled as she got up and took Merlin’s arm. Before they left, she turned to the knights and, very seriously, said, “Do try to keep Gwaine from getting drunk until magic is actually legal.”  
And, satisfied in the knowledge that she’d presented them with the single most impossible task on earth, Gwen walked away, chattering cheerfully with Merlin.


End file.
